Mission Cupid
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Ethan summons Cupid for Valentine's Day in order to win the boy of his dream's heart; none other than Benny Weir. Ethan is enchanted by the spellmaster's newfound love for him, but when things take a deadly turn, Ethan finds out Cupid's real wicked intentions and Benny's love turns into a deadly obsession. Rated T because things will get intense! ENJOY!
1. Summoning Cupid

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new February surprise! Yay! **

**First thing is first. Before I talk about this story, I made a decision. Fans of the story Once Upon A Time will not have to wait that long! On my updated profile, I will post the date to the sequel! Yay! Hope you are all excited! The date will be under the Info on My Stories section, most likely at the end. It is either that or it will be on my actual intro. Who knows? I like to keep things organized. **

**Second thing; this story.**

**I want you all to know I might not like Valentine's Day and its mushy, cheesy, love thing, but I will make sure I make a few stories for Valentine's Day that are not all Bethan! I just thought Bethan was appropriate. That is all!**

**So I hope you like this story! It won't be long, probably ending by Valentine's Day...or at least I hope.**

**Drop a review and start reading already!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mission Cupid: Chapter 1: Summoning Cupid

* * *

Ethan walked through the empty halls, a plan brewing in his mind.

It was February again, and for old Ethan, it meant spending another Valentine's Day alone, knowing he failed to ask the boy of his dreams out. He would be playing video games, or watching Titanic again, eating ice cream like a loser.

But it was new Ethan this time. More confident Ethan, more handsome Ethan, more importantly, more smarter Ethan. He had a plan, and although it was sorta like cheating, he would try anyway. I mean, what could go wrong...

When you summon Cupid?

Ethan sneakily scoured the locker numbers until he found Locker 32. Locker 32 was a secret locker no one knew the password to, aside from Ethan and Benny. There they kept holy water guns, stakes, or in this case, extra magic books. Ethan unlocked it quickly and searched through the supernatural rummage. Finally, he found the spellbook he was looking for. Benny had locked it up due to previous events, but Ethan hoped it was to do more than it did with the failed love potion.

It was the spellbook dedicated to potions and influencing one's mind. Here, you could make healing potions, hypnosis potions, summon mythical creatures...

In this case, Cupid.

Ethan looked through the book to find Cupid's page. It had a rather big tear on the bottom that ripped the bottom half of the page, but Ethan ignored it as he walked out with it, a small piece of paper flying out of it as the locker magical closed itself.

The bell rang for students to go home as Ethan caught up with Benny, oblivious to the note that fell out.

_Side Effects include deadly obsessions, harm, kidnapping, reverse feelings, and/or too much love. _

On the bottom in scrawled letters.

_DANGER: DO NOT USE. Grandma told me not to, so don't even think about it Future Benny or whoever is reading this. ~Past Benny_

* * *

Ethan went home to look at the spells as he listened to the radio in his room. Suddenly, a blast of Ariana Grande emerged from its speakers. A slow but dreamy song played out. This was one of Ethan's favorites, and even if he didn't usually admit it, it was his favorite Ariana Grande and it sort of related to his love for Benny. If you know, you looked at it the right way.

_"You walked in,_

_Caught my attention,_

_I've never seen,_

_A man with so much dimension."_

Ethan hummed along as he flipped through the pages.

Love potions, hypnosis spells, healing potions. Strange as it was, they all seemed to have some side affect, for example, the hypnosis spell had a 80 percent chance that the victim could lose his or her's memory after using it. Or the love potion had victims hating the person for the same amount of time that they loved them. Ethan was surprised Cupid did not have some deadly side effect likewise to the others.

_"It's the way you walk,_

_The way you talk,_

_The way you make me feel inside,_

_It's in your smile,_

_It's in your eyes,_

_I don't wanna wait for tonight."_

Ethan finally reached the page for summoning Cupid. He read it through quickly.

"Make your own personal Cupid." He murmured, reading off the page as his eyes lowered to the instructions.

_"__So I'm daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only you,_

_Got me daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only you._

_For you,_

_For you,_

_For you,_

_For you."_

"A hair from both the lover and the victim." So Ethan had to get a snip of his and Benny's hair.

"A rose, an arrow, a paper heart?" Ethan mumbled, knowing that his mom had roses, his dad might have had some arrows from his archery set in the basement, and he could make a paper heart. He continued to read the instructions.

_"__Now I can't wait,_

_To hold you in my arms,_

_I know I was made for you,_

_I'm in love with all of your charm._

_It's the way you walk,_

_The way you talk,_

_The way you make me feel inside,_

_It's in your smile,_

_It's in your eyes,_

_I don't wanna wait for tonight."_

"Drop all ingredients into a bowl and set it on fire?" He exclaimed, knowing he should probably do this outside. "Then Cupid shall emerge from the flames and do whatever is your bidding. Be advised that you should be careful for what you wish for and that Cupid will do anything you exactly say." Ethan knew those cliched mistakes from the movies, so he continued on.

_"__So I'm daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only you,_

_Got me daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only you._

_And I want you,_

_Got to have you,_

_And I need you,_

_Like I never have_

_Ever before._

_Oh I want you,_

_Oh I need you,_

_Got to have you,_

_Like I never have,_

_Ever before."_

"Cupid will also give you advice and instructions, so make sure you listen to him." Ethan read the final sentence before the ripped part. Ethan hoped that the Cupid would not have any side effects, or that the ripped part didn't mean much. That was a movie cliche too.

_"__So I'm daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only,_

_You got me daydreaming,_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands,_

_About you,_

_You and only you._

_For you,"_

Ethan headed out, book in his hand as he rushed to gather the materials needed, ready to get this party started.

_"For you."_

* * *

Ethan stood outside, heart pounding as he dropped all the ingredients into the bowl, all in the order it was read in. He had started it at exactly 8 pm as instructed. He then started the chant.

"The heavens, the gods, answer my cries"

"The only thing is clear"

"I want something tonight"

"True love has cursed me, now I need some assistance"

"A special god"

"Shooting from a distance"

"Oh please, the heavens, the one thing I need."

"Bring upon to me Cupid,"

"Help me have a find love, a result guarantee!" **(Rhyme sucks, don't judge.)**

Ethan then set the bowl's contents on fire, striking a match as he watched the flames turn pink.

Among the smoke popped out a familiar Valentine's Day logo, diaper and all as it shot an arrow into the sky. It fell down right beside Ethan, making him yelp in surprise.

"C-Cupid. I need your help with-"

"I know what you want kid. I am Cupid." He said smoothly, shaking his hand. "So tomorrow at noon, bring the boy down to your locker. Alone. And I will take care with the rest." He gave a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat as Ethan nodded quickly.

"O-Okay." He stammered, not believing it actually worked. Cupid rolled his eyes.

"A stuttering freak." He muttered under his breath. "No wonder you called me."

* * *

Benny walked through the halls to Ethan's locker, as Ethan had asked him to. Benny finally reached it when he heard a whistle.

He turned around steadily, suddenly feeling like he was in some ghost town. The halls were empty and everyone was at the cafeteria. He looked around.

"H-Hello?" He stammered, feeling like someone was watching him. He then caught sight of a mythical creature, flying as his bow was directed right at you. Benny gasped; who could have summoned Cupid? His note read it all; Cupid was dangerous.

"What the-" But Benny never got to finish. Cupid grinned a sickening grin.

"Thanks for the help. Greatly appreciated." He purred.

Before Benny could protest, the arrow hit his heart, piercing into Benny's shoulder blade. It didn't hurt though as Benny stumbled, dropping to the ground unconscious.

Ethan, who was hidden behind a corner, rushed up to the sleeping Benny as he pulled out the arrow. Benny was breathing, so he was luckily still alive.

Few seconds gone by and Benny's eyes opened. Ethan took a closer glance at them. They were the usual bright emerald green, but a lust of love and a glazed pink circled his pupils.

"Benny? It is me, Ethan." Ethan said, small confidence. Benny suddenly was hit with a love struck expression as he grinned like a idiot.

"Hi Ethan."

* * *

**A/N- Cupid gonna cause some havoc! I am slightly excited to be honest!**

**Hope you liked this! Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. The Day Of My Life

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Mission Cupid! Yay for me updating!**

**So this story has gotten a lot of positive feedback, and I had to thank you for it! So thank you...**

**Bethan Forever for following/favoriting/putting this story in the Bethan Fans' Community. Much appreciated!**

**Theorignalcouples14 for favoriting/following/reviewing this story! And do not worry; this story will be great and you are totally right. Thank you!**

**bloodytearsofafangirl for favoriting/following this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**lulo2233256 for favoriting/following this story! Thank y'all!**

**MBAV fan66 for following and reviewing this story! Poor Benny right? I cannot wait to show you what will happen to Benny! So excited! Thanks a bunch fanfic buddy!**

**inosine for reviewing! I hope Benny does get a bit responsible...y'know...when he isn't head over heels for Ethan. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**funkybananas47 for reviewing! Love struck Benny is adorable! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And I hope you enjoy this! Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mission Cupid: Chapter 2: The Day Of My Life

* * *

"Hi Ethan." Benny said, a daze in his voice as Ethan smiled unsurely.

"Um..hi Benny." He said, helping the taller boy up to his feet. Benny smiled at him widely as Ethan turned around to see Cupid, smiling as well as his eyes flashed a small pink. Benny's did as well, and Ethan guessed it was all part of the plan, so he didn't bother asking what he was doing.

"So Benny...you feel any-"

Before Ethan could finish his hopeful sentence, Benny pulled him in close as he kissed him tightly. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise as Cupid laughed, which seemed to Ethan more like a cackle. But Ethan ignored it as he kissed Benny back, smiling like an idiot. When they pulled apart, Benny leaned against Ethan and smiled.

"Love you!" He chirped. "More than anything."

And that was when time stopped for Ethan as his thoughts bubbled up.

_Am I doing the right thing? _He asked himself. Frankly, Ethan could imagine a devil and a angel resting on his shoulders as each of them spoke.

_"You are cheating! Cheater! You have to stop this act and do it the right way!" _Ethan could imagine the angel saying.

**"This is totally right! You finally have him, so take advantage of him!" **Ethan's pretend devil actually seemed a lot better if you asked Ethan, so pushing his thoughts aside, he smiled at Benny, nudging him a bit.

"And I love you more than anything as well." He replied, smiling all the way as Benny grabbed his hand and skipped away, Ethan's heart skipping along as it skipped a few beats or so.

Oh was this going to be a good day or what!

But as Cupid watched them, he thought different thoughts as he puffed away in a cloud of smoke, unknowingly someone watching him, a rush of blonde hair speeding away as his own thoughts swirled around in his mind.

What was happening?

* * *

Ethan woke up on a new morning, recalling the previous night he had.

Benny had taken Ethan on a romantic date in the park, serenading him with his beautiful voice as they ate sandwiches under the moonlight. It was just as Ethan ever pictured it would be. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Ethan rose, yawning a bit when he saw...

"AHHH!" He yelled, stumbling out of bed as he got tangled in the bedsheets. He untangled himself quickly as he took a closer look at the figure.

It was Benny, already in his bright pink and red striped polo as he grinned, holding a bouquet of white roses. Ethan smiled; white roses were his favorite! And he didn't know Benny knew that, but nonetheless, it was great to see him all happy. But frankly, Ethan was more confused than he was excited to see the spellmaster in his room.

"Benny? Why are you here at 7:30 in the morning?!" Ethan said in disbelief. "You scared the fucking living daylight out of me!" He added, shuddering from nerves. Benny hugged him tightly as he pecked his cheek.

"C'mon E!" He said, slurring the E a bit. "It is Saturday! A BRAND NEW DAY! A BRAND NEW DATE!" He exclaimed, jumping all over the place. Ethan smiled at Benny's excitement as he nodded.

"Fine. Lemme go get something presentable and we can go out to Sunnyside Ranch for breakfast if you will." Ethan said, taking off his shirt. "But first, I am gonna take a shower."

"Can I go with you?"

"No!" Ethan yelled, smiling and laughing all the way as Benny faked a pout, Ethan walking away as he wondered why he didn't say yes.

* * *

Benny sat on Ethan's bed, back straight as his eyes glazed more of a red than to a pink as he stared blankly ahead. Cupid swirled around him as he smiled a wide grin.

"How is everything going Benny?" Cupid asked, his voice slow as his slave nodded.

"Fine master." He murmured in a monotone. Cupid nodded in satisfaction. "Just don't forget what you are supposed to do Benny. You do love him anyway, right?" He asked, eyes glowing red as Benny nodded dumbly, a rather wicked smile on his face.

"Of course." He stated, any self will that would be left in him all gone now. Cupid laughed as he disappeared, leaving Benny still hypnotized as his eyes glazed back to emerald, a hint of pink lusting in them as they were once more.

The blonde in the background peered in the window, just witnessing the whole thing as he growled.

"What are you up to Benny..." He murmured, zooming away as Ethan returned to the room, bright graphic tee as the two walked out, Ethan grinning obliviously all the way.

* * *

"This place is absolutely wonderful Benny!" Ethan admired the sunset view as Benny nodded.

"I know. It is beautiful, but I have seen more beautiful sights." Benny cooed, smiling at Ethan flirtatiously. Ethan nodded, a bit love struck himself as he admired the park's great nature, flowers sprouting everywhere as trees were draped with pretty lights.

"Y'know Ethan, I have thought about you every second of my life." Benny said, sorta sounding like a drunk as Ethan laughed at the thought.

"C'mon B. I got one more place I want you to go to."

And with that they left, Ethan dragging Benny a bit as the two rushed off in the night.

* * *

Ethan walked on the stage of the Whitechapel's teen karaoke place as he and Benny walked onto the stage, Ethan choosing Four Five Seconds by Rihanna, Paul McCarthy and Kanye West. Benny loved this song, and so did Ethan, so he asked himself; why not?

The song started as the crowd all cheered. Ethan started.

_"I think I've had enough, I might get a little drunk_

_I say what's on my mind, I might do a little time_

_Cause all of my kindness, is taken for weakness" _

Ethan sung beautifully, making everyone cheer loudly as Ethan continued on to the refrain.

_"Now I'm Four Five Seconds from wildin'_

_And we got three more days 'til Friday_

_I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin' _

_I swear I wish somebody would tell me_

_Ooh thats all I want"_

Ethan finished off perfectly as Benny sang Kanye's part.

_"Woke up an optimist, sun was shining I'm positive_

_Then I heard you was talkin' trash_

_Hold me back I'm bout' to spaz"_

His jazzy voice brought him all the way as the two began to sing together.

_"Now I'm Four Five Seconds from wildin'_

_And we got three more days 'til Friday_

_I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'_

_I swear I wish somebody would tell me_

_Ooh thats all I want"_

The crowd cheered once more as Benny sang the next part, words flashing on the monitor.

_"And I know that you're up tonight_

_Thinkin' how could I be so selfish_

_But you called 'bout a thousand times wondering where I been_

_Now I know that you're up tonight_

_Thinkin' how could I be so reckless_

_But I just can't apologize, I hope you can understand"_

Benny laughed as he finished off on a high note, Ethan chuckling as he smiled through the next part.

_"If I go to jail tonight, promise you'll pay my bail_

_See they want to buy my pride, but that just ain't up for sale_

_See all of my kindness, is taken for weakness"_

Ethan smiled widely as Benny and himself finished off the last verses of the song.

_"__Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'_

_And we got three more days 'til Friday_

_I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'_

_I swear I wish somebody would tell me_

_Ooh thats all I want_

Ethan spun Benny around as he laughed, smiles all the way.

_Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'_

_And we got three more days 'til Friday_

_I'm just tryna make it back home by Monday, mornin'_

_I swear I wish somebody would tell me_

_Ooh thats all I want"_

The song finished as they kissed, the crowd clapping a bunch as the two bowed, smiling like goofballs.

This was by far the best night Ethan has ever had.

* * *

Rory sat in the dark library, his eyes scanning the screen as his fingers flew across the keyboard. He finally found a link as he started to read.

"Cupid can control one's feelings for each other, but legends say summoning him can cause trouble when a love turns wrong." He murmured. He then saw a image pop on the screen as everything on the computer went black.

"Love is a deadly obsession; and stop trying to poke around it." Rory read fearfully as the computer shut down completely. Rory shivered as he sped off.

He had to stop this before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N- Well that is that! Drop a review and thanks a bunch for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. Love's A Game

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Mission Cupid! Yay! **

**Okay peoples, this story is getting a lot of positive feedback, so lucky for you I am updating today. Whoo for me!**

**Shoutouts to...**

** Bethan Forever- I know right? Trance stories are the best story plot! I am glad you are enjoying the story.** **And spending Valentine's alone...I am sooo lonely! So lonely! But don't worry. we're all in this together. Thanks for the review(s)!**

**TeamEthanMorgan- I totally agree. Cupid does scream excitement! And it looks like a bunch of you are rooting for Team RV! So I am too! Thanks for your review(s)**

**theorignalcouples14- People I loved that song! They make the best duets! Thanks for the review; glad I made your day :)**

**inosine- I agree; why Cupid?! I guess there is a payment for getting Cupid. So sad. Remind me never to do that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- RV better watch his back. Cupid is on to him! And poor Benny, only loving Ethan because if that spell. But you will be thankful for that sooner or later. Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**Anywhoo, this story is coming to a end in about 2 or 3 chapters. It will end before Valentine's Day though; March is gonna be hectic for me (And some other people ;D) Do enjoy this then!**

**Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mission Cupid: Chapter 3: Love's a Game

* * *

Ethan was taking a shower, hot water beating against his skin as he hummed a little tune. He had herd a few noises, but decided to ignore them, taking them as if they were nothing.

Not wanting to be late for school, he turned the water off and sighed, wishing he could stay a little bit longer. But he didn't, so he pulled open the shower curtains-

"Hey babe!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Ethan nearly slipped in the bathtub as he saw Benny, holding chocolates and roses in his hand. Ethan's face turned red in embarrassment and some anger as he grabbed a towel to cover his naked body.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ethan exclaimed. Benny shrugged. "Would you have preferred me going in with you?" He suggested, slightly joking as Ethan groaned.

"Just, meet me at school, will ya?" Ethan asked in the most nicest way he could at the moment. Benny sighed.

"Fine..." He pouted, walking out as he left the chocolates on the sink. Ethan sighed.

"What is going on..." He murmured, knowing Cupid deserted him and Benny was acting more...obsessive than usual. A taunting voice filled the room.

_"Love's a game, wanna play?"_

The familiar Taylor Swift song lyric lingered the air as in fear, Ethan dashed out, wondering who or what was that just singing.

Little did Ethan know this was going to be a huge twist in his little love game he dragged himself and Benny into.

* * *

Ethan rushed into the cafeteria and dashed past Erica. She looked at the seer as she then saw Benny, hands in the air as he smiled deviously. No one seemed to notice but Erica.

"Darrrling..." He cooed, eyes glazing a small red. "Where are you?" He said, searching the room as he scoured the cafeteria. Erica's eyes widened as she snapped her head foreword. Was that really what Ethan was running away from?

Erica decided to do a good deed as she grabbed Ethan's shoulder and spun him around. He yelped as she pulled him into a closet. She slammed the door shut as Ethan took a breath of relief.

"Oh thank god." He murmured, slumping against the wall as Erica looked at him.

"Okay lover boy. What gives? Spellmaster acting a bit crazy and I have a feeling you are involved." She said, smirking as Ethan sighed.

"I will admit it was my fault and..." Ethan paused, looking accusingly at the blonde vampire. "How do you even know about this? Better yet, why are you helping me?" He asked curiously as Erica blushed slightly.

"So maybe Rory put it up on me to catch you," Ethan groaned as Erica continued. "But it was because he found this near our little 'supernatural locker' you and Benny were hiding from us. Choose a better password next time dork." She said, handing Ethan a ripped piece of paper as he groaned reading it.

"Wait a minute...these are side affects! This was the ripped part of the book!" Ethan said as Erica grabbed the paper and started reading it.

"A crazy love obsession, deadly results, evil Cupid on the loose?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Erica yelled, slapping Ethan on the arm. He yelped.

"It wasn't my fault! Someone ripped the page!" Erica lowered her eyes to the ground in guilt as Ethan widened his eyes. "No way..." Erica threw her hands up in innocence.

"It was supposed to get Benny back for the love potion incident! It is not my fault! Oh wait..." Ethan face palmed. "I will kill you later. Right now, we need to catch Cupid. It says here that Past Benny said his grandma said this spell has terrible results." Ethan said. Erica pulled Ethan out of the closet.

"Then we have no time to lose. Bye seer. Good luck nerd." She said, hurrying off as Ethan sighed, walking out before a love-crazed Benny could catch him.

* * *

Ethan was just about to get ready for bed, a long day awaiting him as he shut the lights.

Feeling a bit hot, he took his shirt off absentmindedly as he closed his eyes. A blast of cold wind entered, and Ethan shivered, about to put his shirt back on when...

"Hey babe." A seductive voice echoed from behind. Ethan's eyes popped open as he gasped, his blurry vision seeing...a naked Benny?!

"Benny?! Why the hell are you naked?!" He almost exclaimed. "At midnight?!" He added in disbelief as Benny's eyes glowed red.

"Just a little fun. Why? You don't like fun E?" He purred, taking off Ethan's pants in quite a rush. Ethan gasped as Benny pulled down his boxers as well.

"Benny!" He shouted, not loud enough to wake his parents up. Benny started to push as Ethan groaned.

"Is now really the time?!" He said in between groans of pleasure and pain mixed into one. But Benny shut his remarks with kisses, his tongue moving inside of Ethan's mouth. Benny let go, letting the seer breath as he grinned deviously.

"Now or never, right?" Benny said, grabbing a small hankie and putting it against Ethan's mouth. Ethan gagged at the smell, but was then greeted by a series of flashing lights. He saw Benny's stoned face and Cupid as the world dimmed dark. Benny whispered in Ethan's ear.

"Darling I'm a nightmare dressed as a daydream."

* * *

**A/N- A little bit of Blank Space in there somewhere. Sorry if this is short, computer is lagging and I need to go to school.**

**Drop a review and enjoy your Friday!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. True Love Comes At A Price

**A/N - Wassup? It's TOBN here with the fourth chapter of Mission Cupid. Yay for me!**

**I would have updated Saturday, but there was this weird lag on every electronic I own that I couldn't log in. Weird. But it was fixed, so me be happy :)**

**I couldn't help but notice all the reviews this short story is getting. Thanks a bunch people! Means a lot when a story goes successful.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66 - So many questions! I probably could have answered them, but what is the fun in that? Thanks for the review fanfic buddy! **

**Theoriginalcouples14 - Yeah, Naked Benny sounds really, really hot. Gosh I 'ought to stop fangirling. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Bethan Forever- Blank Space is definitely the theme song for this story. Makes so much sense! Let's hope Benny's not pissed, and instead accept that they are to be together forever! Thanks for the review! **

**TeamEthanMorgan- If Rory fails, I announce you are the one to save Ethan! Who knows...you might get rewarded with a great surprise! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sadly, next chapter will be the epilogue. But do not worry; it will be romantic as it can get. Right now, let's do some cupid butt kicking action!**

**Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mission Cupid: Chapter 4: True Love Comes At A Price

* * *

Ethan felt consciousness return to him as he was greeted by darkness. He was about to stand up when something stopped him. He looked around drowsily as he saw tight ropes fastening his wrists. His legs were also bounded as he struggled against them.

He heard a door opening as he quickly closed his eyes, posing to be asleep. He evened his breathing he heard two voices in the room. The two voices started to talk.

"You have done good." Ethan recognized the voice as Cupid's.

"Thanks master." Ethan stifled his surprise in his throat as he recognized the monotone voice as Benny's. Ethan thought about why Benny would be calling Cupid "master". Was all this part of the side affects? Was Benny really just under Cupid's control?

Ethan then felt pressure on his cheek. The pain was red hot as Ethan yelled in pain, his eyes shooting open. The pain surged through Ethan as he got a better look at his two kidnappers.

Cupid was flying lazily in the air, a mischievous smile written on his face. He was flying at the height of Benny, grin as wide as the Cheshire cat himself. Speaking of Benny, he was standing straight in the darkness as his eyes glazed a hazy red until the edges of his pupils were a soft red. He had no emotion in his face as Ethan panted for air.

"W-What the hell?!" Ethan exclaimed, wondering what could have made Cupid do this. Cupid wickedly smiled.

"Hell? No...your soul isn't going to hell." He smiled sarcastically. "Although your soul is worthy of its presence there." He laughed. Ethan growled as Benny smiled smugly.

"Why the sad look honey? We should be having fun..." Benny purred, making Ethan feel even less confident and more angry.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY LOVE?! EVERYONE FUCKING ALWAYS RUINS MY PERFECT LOVE! NO ONE IN THIS WORLD WANTS ME TO HAVE LOVE, ISN'T IT?!" Ethan yelled, struggling to break free of the bounds so he could hit Cupid at a reasonable spot. He was on the verge of hostile and sad tears. But Benny held him down as Cupid shrugged.

"Well, people are just too spoiled." Cupid said, filing his arrow as he sighed. "People don't know how to treat one another without influence. They always find a way to influence one another. So when it comes to love, they call me. Likewise to your unlucky soul Ethan, I just take my little price." Ethan gulped.

"P-Price?" He stammered. Cupid nodded as Ethan glared at Benny. His emerald/red eyes stared straight ahead into nothingness as his face remained expressionless. Just a day ago was Benny his dream and they were singing Rihanna in a karaoke machine. Ethan sighed as Cupid nodded evilly.

"Yes." He said, not being able to keep his excitement under cheek. "Your soul." Ethan's eyes widened as he snapped his head forward.

"What?!" Ethan yelled. Cupid gave a lighthearted laugh as he nodded. His eyes glowed a red aura as Ethan's eyes glowed rather a hazy green. But Cupid didn't notice as he continued to explain his plan.

"Yes Ethan. You see, Benny may have got shot by my arrow to fall in love with you, but all in all that arrow just got Benny under my control." Cupid explained nonchalantly. "So with the pity I have, I made Benny fall in love with you. He did my bidding, and he was all to perfection. Alas, all good things come to a end, right? I influenced his mind some more, and well...you see where we are now, I suppose?" Cupid cackled as Ethan sighed, mind totally blank to what he was saying as he fiddled with something in his hands.

"So now, I steal your soul to torture in my chamber of lost love souls. You'll fit in quite perfectly Mr. Morgan. But I think you deserve to die in the hands of your lover, don't you think?" Ethan's mind was hazy as he nodded absentmindedly. Cupid smiled as he started to influence the boy's mind steadily. Maybe with a bit of hypnosis, Ethan would be a bit easier to kill.

"So Benny?" Benny snapped to his attention and that is where Ethan snapped too. Out of his mini trance.

Ethan saw his figure, his tall, buff figure in a newer light. He had always thought Benny would never love him, therefore he used the most desperate measure. But now Ethan saw it, in Benny's glazed eyes as he smiled lightly. He learned something.

"You never know until you try." He said firmly. Cupid glanced at him and growled.

"How the hell did you break out?!" Cupid demanded. Ethan smirked.

"Hell? No...your should isn't going to hell." Ethan mimicked, an amused smile on his face. "Although your soul is worthy of its presence there."

And with that, Ethan's hands broke free of the tight knotted ropes. He quickly untied himself as Cupid gasped.

"You see, while you were blabbering about your victories and your diabolical plans like any cliched villain, I took that to an advantage to try and break free of ropes. Easy knots if I do say so myself; learned it in scouting. And let me remind you who I am. I am a Seer, and your hypnosis is useless to my power. If you haven't noticed, my eyes must've turned green, the opposite colour to red. And so I was never under your control. It was better to make you think so. Benny, well he is totally lost, so he never noticed what I pulled out of my pocket." Ethan pulled out a phone as Cupid face palmed.

"I fucking hate technology." He stated. Ethan laughed in amusement as he grinned.

"You should, because thanks to my memorization on the arrangement of the keyboard, I clearly sent a message to the three most fastest people I know." Ethan grinned as the doors broke open.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the butt dial thing, don't you think?" Ethan joked. Cupid grinned.

"Yeah, but you all wouldn't know how to defeat me anyway. It is impossible!" He insisted as Rory, Sarah and Erica appeared out of the blue. Rory smiled, holding up a pink antidote in a balloon.

"No, I had no idea what Evelyn was doing when she started to brew that potion. But despite your computer warnings, I took research to the next level. I used old books." He said proudly. "Oh, and you cannot send scary messages like that." He added. Sarah's fangs shot out as she grinned.

"And now, it is time to teach you how not to mess with gay love. Have some respect bitch!" She yelled.

And with that, the battle begun. With Ethan free, he fought Benny as the three vampires fought off Cupid.

Benny held out a slick dagger as he grinned evilly.

"Need some assistance babe? I can help you..die." He growled as he swung the knife at Ethan. He dodged it as he smiled sadly.

"Too bad I have to help you first. Hope you forgive me for all this B." Ethan said. He rolled under Benny and hit him in the head with his elbow.

Hard.

Benny cried out in pain as he collapsed, his last words lingering in the air.

"I LOVE YOU ETHAN!"

* * *

Benny's mind was filled with red lights as he didn't really know what he was doing. He would talk, but something in his mind told him not to. He couldn't believe Ethan summoned Cupid. But at what cost? If he didn't know about evil-crazed Cupid, he would have done the same thing.

What he didn't know was that this whole time, Ethan felt the exact same way he did. And he was going to tell him the day he got shot, but y'know what happened. He didn't know Ethan felt the same thing he felt when he saw him.

He felt love.

He saw every second. The karaoke night, the romantic dinner, even the part where they nearly had sex! If he wasn't in Cupid's controls, he would've continued.

But Benny didn't, falling under Cupid's spell. But he felt every second of his romance, a dream come true.

So as he saw Ethan hit him in the head, rather hard too, Benny saw every memory flood back in him. Every friendship, every moment, and the reason why Benny loved Ethan. He felt darkness creep in as he finally broke the bounds in his mind. He screamed out loud, so everyone could hear him.

"I LOVE YOU ETHAN!"

And darkness consumed him, drawing Benny into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Well, that was that. That was fun!**

**Next is the end, and I hope you liked it! They probably ended up splashing Cupid with that antidote by the way. Never wrote that battle scene, I would rather write Benny and Ethan battle! GO TEAM BETHAN!**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. Thinking Out Loud

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with the conclusion of Mission Cupid. Aw...**

**I fell in love with this story. I had originally planned on doing a different thing for Valentine's Day, but I figured this was a better choice because I was less pressured and I was more prepared. Maybe next year!**

**So anywhoo, time for some shoutouts to those who followed/favourited/reviewed!**

**Theorignalcouples14 (Thanks for all the help you did by reviewing and ****following and favouriting! You are awesome!)**

**Debonairly (Thanks for the support! Much appreciated)**

**bloodytearsofafangirl (So glad you went on this journey with me by following/favouriting this story! Thanks!)**

**lulu2233256 (Thanks for following this story! Makes me feel awesome!)**

**pendazii (Thanks for following this story as well! Your help is well appreciated.)**

**Mbav/Mbav D [Guest whom I am thinking are the same people. If not, well double shoutout!] (Glad you enjoyed the story! Thanks for your reviews!)**

**inosine (Thanks for the reviews of kind words. Makes me feel special!)**

**funkybananas47 (Thanks so much darling! Your reviews make me smile.)**

**TeamEthanMorgan (You are one of those people who I love. Thanks for being awesome!)**

**Bethan Forever (A dream for you to be reviewing any of my stories. Seriously. Thank you!)**

**MBAV fan66 (Thought I forgot about you? Of course not! Thanks again fanfic buddy; once again you are by my side through it all :D)**

**Wowza. That is a bunch of people. Anyway! This is the epilogue and I hope you find it amusing! So thanks for reading, leave one of your sweetest reviews, and make sure to...**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- Do not own this song! Hint hint- It was in the latest episode of Just Friends! Title says it all :D**

* * *

Mission Cupid: Chapter 5: Thinking Out Loud

* * *

Benny drowsily opened his eyes, mind clear.

And when I say clear, I mean clear. Crystal.

He shook his head as he tried to recall where he was. Even better, who he was.

Sparks flew from the tips of his fingers as he jumped in surprise, startled. He gave a small yelp as he stood up dizzily, wondering what was happening to him.

"Benny?"

A voice emerged from the dark shadows within what seemed like his room. Benny turned around fearfully.

"W-Who is that? W-Where am I?" He stammered, a brave sentence turning out to be a sentence of terror. Ethan walked into the room, turning on the lights. And that is when Benny stopped to stare.

His chocolate brown eyes, his brown hair, his smile...there was something about this guy that made his heart flutter.

"I hope I didn't knock you out too hard B." Ethan said, sitting beside the now sitting Benny. Benny shook his head as things began to spin. Ethan took this time to recognize the paled expression on Benny's face as he continued steadily.

"Your grandma said that the pressure between my hit and your manipulated mind may have caused some sort of short term amnesia. Is it true?" Ethan added the last part rather quickly, fearful of the answers as things started to flood back to Benny.

"I...B-Benny...Y-You...E-Ethan...C-Cupid...L-Love.." Benny stammered the things one by one as he stumbled off the bed and onto the floor. He crumpled until he was on his knees as Ethan cried out in surprise.

"Benny?! Benny is happening?!" Benny looked at Ethan one more time, his mind not being able to take the pressure of his memories as Ethan called for Evelyn. Benny saw two blurry figures as he closed his eyes, thinking the same thing over and over.

_Ethan...I love you._

* * *

Ethan woke up on the couch of the Weir residence. He shot up instantly, remembering that he crashed at Benny's place so he could check on the unconscious spellmaster every once in a while. He probably fell asleep just sitting there.

He ran up the stairs as he saw the living room and the kitchen empty. Yeah, he heard noises coming from outside, but he figured it was just another one of his neighbour's throwing a house party or something.

When he entered the room, he was greeted with a box. Smiling, Ethan opened it because it said this:

_To Ethan_

_From Benny_

Intrigued, he opened the box slowly to be greeted by..

SMASH!

"Ow!" Ethan exclaimed, his nose burning in pain as he saw from the box a spring, and attached to that spring was a boxing glove! Ethan had just been hit with a boxing glove! He read the back of the note to see that there was more to that small note that brought tears to his eyes.

_You little bitch! Why the hell would you summon Cupid?! You could've just waited for me! Cupid was not a good idea! _

_..._

Ethan started to cry in sadness as a wave of guiltiness spread throughout him. He continued to read the note.

_But I meant it. What I said. That I loved you. And I get it. It is exactly what I would've done, and I take full responsibility for what happened and how I never told you about this. Maybe if I told you I loved you, this would have never happened. So in a way, the fault is mine. AND YOURS YOU IDIOT! SUMMONING CUPID?!_

_So I want you to go to the place that sings to you now. Maybe get some fresh air. Share the tunes of Ed Sheeran. If you hear what you want, follow it. _

_~B xx_

The two scribbled x's made Ethan's heart soar as if on cue, guitar cords filled the air.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Ethan followed the tune of the voice, knowing its familiarity and where it was coming from.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Ethan dashed out to the backyard and gasped, lights filling his eyes as he saw Benny on a small stool, strumming a guitar as he wore the most outrageous and cutest pink tux ever. Ethan suddenly realized the familiarity of this scene.

It only happened in his dreams.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

"Benny...I love you too." Ethan said in a quick matter, his cheeks turning red from nerves. Benny grinned as he pointed up to the sign above him. Ethan gasped, pinching himself.

_"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ETHAN! I LOVE YOU!"_

The sign was red and pink, the colours swarming through Ethan as he smiled, prancing on stage and grabbing the mic, using his great voice to sing at the top of his lungs.

_But, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_Thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_  
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

Benny finished the song as they swooped in for a kiss, the moonlight shining on them.

_"And We Found Love, Right, Where We Are"_

* * *

**A/N- It is so hard to end a perfect story! Sniff. YAY!**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this as it ended. Thanks so much for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
